


The Room of Requirements Knows What's Up

by Sarah_Ren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Sirius Black, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Sirius Black, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Sirius Black, Hogwarts, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mentioned Minerva McGonagall, Minerva McGonagall is So Done, One Shot, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Romance, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, but we love him, dumbass sirius black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Ren/pseuds/Sarah_Ren
Summary: This is just our gay dads when they were at school being all cute and shit. Also Sirius Black is a little shit but that is why everyone loves him.~Happy Birthday to my best friend, Aleks! I hope you have a great day!~
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	The Room of Requirements Knows What's Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flytomy134340](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytomy134340/gifts).



_'Where is he?'_ Sirius thought to himself as he trotted along one of Hogwarts' many hallways. From this height everything seemed unusually large and he didn't like that. Now he knew how McGonagall felt when she was spying on students in cat form, although at least she could jump on the furniture, Sirius would never hear the end of it if he kept jumping on the furniture. Remus would go berserk! Speaking of, where was Remus? It wasn't like him to be out of the dorms past curfew, and it wasn't a full moon so Sirius really couldn't think why he was out this late. Sirius poked his snout in every classroom that he found, he had checked the library already and Remus wasn't there.

Just as Sirius turned the corner he noticed a cat lurking at the end of the corridor. He knew only one cat in the whole of Hogwarts that lurks like that: Mrs Norris. Sirius knew he had to find Remus, but he might as well have a bit of fun, it was his dog instincts after all, he liked to think there was no point in resisting it since it was part of who he was now. He simply couldn't help it! So, Sirius got down so low that his stomach was nearly touching the floor and he tried to move as slowly as possible, letting out a little growl slip through his teeth, he couldn't make too much noise or he would be caught. Once Sirius got close enough to Mrs Norris he jumped towards her, but instead of flinching and running away like she would usually do the cat simply turned her head slowly towards him and Sirius noticed a set of very distinct markings that sat around the cat's eyes. This was not Mrs Norris at all. It was McGonagall. Sirius wasted no time in running away.

 _'Merlin's beard I'm dead! Godrick's bloody balls I'm done for! If Minnie doesn't kill me then Remus sure as hell will! I've only just become an Animagus!'_ He chanted in his head as he heard the fast pursuit of what he could only assume was a very angry McGonagall on four very fast legs.

As he turned the corner he noticed a very small dog door growing in the wall. Exactly what he needed! It was almost too perfect, but Sirius didn't have a chance to give it a second thought as he slid through the small door and it closed up behind him just in time for McGonagall to miss it completely. On the other side of the door was a very small room in which Sirius had made a very ungraceful landing with all four of his legs sprawled out around him and his snout buried in a very soft carpet.

"Sirius?" A familiar voice called out to him and he immediately picked himself up from the floor, giving his coat a quick shake to regain a bit of his dignity before transforming back into his human self.

"There you are Remus! I've been looking everywhere for you!" He grinned at his friend who was curled up in an armchair with a thick book in his hands. "What is this place anyway? It took me _forever_ to find you."

"This is the Room of Requirements," Remus said, slipping a bookmark between the pages of his book.

"Sounds fancy, but what are you doing here after curfew?" Sirius noticed that the room was beginning to change shape, only slightly, to include a roaring fire by Remus' armchair and a soft-looking rug right beside it.

"It's past curfew?" Remus seemed surprised at the news and Sirius shot him a raised eyebrow, it wasn't like Remus to loose track of time.

"Of course it is Remus, is there not a clock in here?" Sirius questioned, looking around to only see a bookcase, the fireplace, Remus and his armchair, and a table beside it with what looked like Remus' gramophone and a box of half-eaten chocolates. Not a single clock. Until an old-looking grandfather clock grew from the wall that is. "Well, that's... convenient." He mumbled, watching it begin to tick slowly.

"It's magic," Remus corrected jokingly, "but what are you doing out past curfew looking for me?"

"What the bloody hell do you mean Moony? I'm looking for you because you never miss curfew. It's not even like it's a full moon tonight." Sirius gave him an incredulous look, as if he couldn't believe what Remus was saying.

"I needed some time to think, and I found this place. I must've just lost track of time," he reasoned. Sirius just shook his head and started looking at the titles of the books on the book shelves. They all had very unusual titles. "Anyway, what on earth were you running from?" Remus asked, trying to sneakily direct Sirius' attention away from the book titles.

"Well, you see, interesting question that one, I was looking for you, you see, but then I had to run-" Sirius told him, very clearly trying to dance around the question.

"Run from what?" Remus insisted on knowing, drawing his wand as a precaution, not that he thought they were in any danger.

"Minnie," Sirius mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what?" Remus blinked. "Why are you running from McGonagall?"

"It's just one big misunderstanding really," Sirius tried to reason, "I was wondering around, looking for you. Obviously it's past curfew so I'm not gonna be walking around as Sirius because that's just plain stupid-"

"But what if you were to get caught?" Remus rolled his eyes and Sirius' care-free nature. He couldn't bring himself to dislike it though, it was one of his many charms.

"See that's the thing. If I were to get caught as Sirius, whoever caught me would obviously know that it's me. But if I were caught as Padfoot then I could be anyone from a prefect to a first year!"

"I can't argue with that." Remus sighed as he put his wand back down and placed his book on the table face-down. Sirius thought it was slightly unusual, but he didn't question it. "So, why were you running from Minnie?"

"Okay, but you have to promise that you won't kill me first." Sirius looked at Remus with raised eyebrows and his hands up.

"That depends on what you did to our Professor, Sirius." Remus raised his eyebrows right back.

"In my defence, I thought she was Mrs Norris." Sirius tried to defend himself but Remus had wide eyes trying to imagine what Sirius was going to say next.

"Godrick what did you do?" He asked and Sirius looked away, not knowing where to put his eyes, he couldn't really hold if telling Remus for much longer anyway, so he might as well just come out with it!

"I pounced at her and barked because I thought it would be funny and I thought it would scare her away, but it didn't and then she started chasing me." Sirius really didn't know what to expect to hear from Remus after he told him what happened. A scolding perhaps? Maybe even demanding that he write her and apology? But he didn't expect his friend to burst out laughing!

"Are you serious?!" Remus laughed, his eyes were already beginning to water. "Did you actually?" It was more of a rhetorical question but Sirius couldn't help himself.

"I'm always Sirius," he tried to keep a straight face for a couple seconds but it completely failed and what ensued was a fit of side splitting laughter.

Remus was bend over double wiping tears away with the back of his sleeve which only made Sirius laugh even more, he loved it when they could laugh like this. Remus had seemed fairly down and distant lately so he was glad that he could make Remus laugh like this. Sirius loved Remus' laugh. He couldn't help but smile whenever he saw it.

"I forgot!" Sirius yelled. "One of the reasons I was coming to find you! Prongs is going to fess up to Evans!"

"He's going to tell her?" Remus' laughter had died down a little. "I didn't think it would be so soon."

"I mean, he has been head over heels for what? Three years?" Sirius laughed. "Is that what you were really doing in here?" Sirius made his way over to the book, he noticed that he had seen it before.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, looking very cautious all of a sudden.

"Research for Prongs? I knew I recognised this book, I read it last year," Sirius nodded as he picked it up and read out the title, " _'Confessions: Where, when, why, and how?'_ I tried the ideas in here, it didn't really work to be honest." The person he had tried to confess to didn't reciprocate. Or at least it seemed that way. He just ran away.

"Really?" Remus sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, but don't worry. Prongs has got it." And then he thought for a second. "Well, Prongs has got a guitar." Sirius corrected.

"Prongs can't play guitar?" Remus looked up at Sirius with a mild concern but his friend just grinned.

"I know! Let's go! We don't want to miss it now do we?" Sirius laughed. "Right," Remus nodded before putting the book neatly on the shelf, "Pads?" "What's up Moony?" Sirius had his ear pressed to the wall, probably searching for a way out since the door had disappeared.

"If you were to confess to someone," he said hesitantly, "how would you do it?" Sirius looked taken aback. Remus of all people would know how he would confess, wouldn't he? Or maybe he means if he were to do it differently? Surely he couldn't have forgotten, it was only last year.

"Not with a guitar, that's for sure." Sirius joked as he turned back to the wall. "Maybe over butterbeer in Hogsmeade? That would be nice I guess." He contemplated and he felt the wall move beneath his ear. Sirius jumped back watching closely as the wall bent out of shape and began to change from a once nicely decorated room to the interior of the pub in Hogsmeade. Sirius turned around to see Remus standing beside the bar, which had two open butterbeers sitting on the counter, looking extremely tense.

"I-" He didn't seem to know what the room was doing as he fumbled for his words.

"Remus?" Sirius asked softly as he made his way over to his friend.

"Before you say anything," Remus spoke up just enough for the two of them to hear, "I know you only think of me as a friend. But I just have something that I want to tell you." He was standing up straight with stiff shoulders and he couldn't seem to look Sirius in the eye.

"You can tell me anything," Sirius whispered, he almost forgot to breathe as he waited for what he very much hoped would come next.

"I-" It looked as if he wasn't going to say it, but Sirius wouldn't let him back out now.

"Remus," he murmured, sliding his hand into Remus' warm palm, "my feelings haven't changed. I still like you just as much I did as last year, probably even more than last year to be completely honest."

"Last year?" Remus frowned slightly, trying to think back.

"In the astronomy tower? Blimey Remus don't tell me you've forgotten!" Sirius teased as he stepped in closer. "It was after Divination and I held you back after class and I told you 'Remus John Lupin, you are the only person I see in my future' and then you ran off." He tried to jog his memory.

"That was a confession?" Remus could hardly believe it. "I ran off to tell James and Peter to stop making fun of your Quidditch speeches."

"Wait, you thought I meant literally?" Sirius could almost laugh at the entire situation.

"We had just come out of divination Pads! I thought that either you failed that test or James and Peter were really getting on your nerves." They both stared at each other for a few seconds, feeling the joy build up beneath their smiles before they burst out laughing, leaning against each other for support.

Sirius could see exactly where he went wrong. Although, good thing about that was that he could try again and this time there was no mistaking it for anything else.

"Moony?" Sirius grinned as he held onto Remus' jaw and pressed their foreheads together.

"Padfoot?" Remus grinned back, staring into Sirius' eyes, no longer worried about what he thought had been an inevitable rejection.

"You are the only person I see in my future-"

"Bloody hell Pads!" Remus laughed.

"-because I love you."

Remus waited a beat, but he didn't want to hold back anymore. And the best thing was, he didn't have to. He took Sirius' face in his hands, he could feel his sharp jawline and his soft hair curled around his fingertips.

"Can I?" He murmured in the air between them.

"I'll be rightfully pissed if you don't." Sirius told him.

"Rightfully?"

"I've been waiting an entire year," Sirius smirked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"And whose fault is that?" Remus asked him, pushing his face forwards only slightly.

"Just kiss me you bloody tease," Sirius murmured breathlessly as he pressed their lips together. And for a moment, at least for them, the entire world seemed perfect.


End file.
